Oneshot: Sealed Light and Shadowed Winds
by SunsetScrewball
Summary: One shot taking place in S2Ep83 Legendary Fighter. When Aichi Sendou and his team have an encounter at Card Shop PSY, instead of the wielder of the Legendary Aqua Force, they meet a different kind of wind user who has a darker legendary clan and the famous Daigo wielder of Royals, now as two legendary clans clash once more will it be light or shadow that triumphs this time around.
1. Chapter 1

**Cardfight Vanguard: Sealed Light and Shadowed Winds**

My name is Zephyr Nightshade, I had slightly spiky light grayish brown hair and crimson colored eyes, I had on a long black T shirt with a Gray Hooded T-shirt over that with the sleeves cut off, a pair of gray jeans and some black shoes. I was walking around a mall in Japan, currently here on a vacation from America, I had visited many famous tourist spots and tried local cuisine.

"Is something back here?" I muttered to myself as I saw a pathway that lead off and walked into it a bit curious before seeing a sign that said PSY above some doors.

"Excuse me…" I hear a voice call out behind me, I turned to see three people A Blue Haired Male with Blue eyes, a Silver haired Girl with blue eyes as well and a shorter kid with really spiky Black Hair. "Um, Do you have business at the shop? The blue haired kid asks.

I rubbed the back of my neck, a tic I do when I'm nervous, "I was just curious what was back here to be honest, Do you perhaps work here?" I asked thinking of no other reason why they would ask.

"No, but… I guess I'm like a regular customer." The blue haired kid says awkwardly.

"Hey brother, it's all dark inside the shop." The Younger kid points out.

"Those three must not have come back from Seoul yet." The girl comments.

"Those three, Which three?" A mature voice calls out, I turn to see Three girls with Blond Hair and Green eyes, light blue hair and sapphire eyes and a younger girl with swirly Orange hair waking up with Luggage cases

"Kourin-San." The Blueberry haired male says in surprise.

"And the other two." THe Kid calls out.

"Don't talk about people like they're extras!" The swirly haired girl huffed out.

Blueberry just chuckled awkwardly while the kid just stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid.

"Who's this ?" The light blue haired girl asked me.

" This is, Um…" Blueberry trailed off

I blinked a bit at his trialing off before realizing I never introduced myself, "I'm Zephyr Nightshade, I'm here on Vacation from America." I say with an accent and slight butchering of my speech.

"Pleasure to meet you Nightshade-Kun, I hope you are enjoying your time in Japan." The light blue haired girl says with a kind smile.

"Arigato." I reply kindly.

"Well, no need to chatter out here all day, let's take it inside." Swirly says walking past us pushing her suitcase.

"Just what I was waiting for, these heavy bags are killing my arms!" The kid says cheerfully making me just now notice the bags he was holding.

"There's a height requirement to enter PSY, are you sure you'll make it?" Swirly mocks the kid.

"What is this, a roller coaster, beside what about him?" The Kid deadpans before pointing at me.

"Huh?" I say pointing at myself confused as to why I was being included in the squabble, sure I was a bit on the short side for my age, If I stood beside the Kid and Swirly they would be taller than me.

"Mental Note, learn there names soon." I mutter to myself.

"I like Him to Nightshade can come in." Swirly says as she smirks at Kid.

"Umm… Thanks?" I say unsurely.

"Excuse me." Swirly says to me with a kind smile as walks past me, "Huh hey, Suiko, we forgot to lock up." she says to one of the older girls.

"Th-that can't be right." The light blue haired girl replied so her name must be Suiko.

'At least I learned one of their names.' I think.

"Well, look." Curly said walking forward a bit before the doors opened.

The older girls gasped a bit.

We all walked into the store and the lights turned on.

"Woah." A voice called out in shock.

"S-Somebody's in here!" Swirly says shocked.

"Could it be a burglar?!" Kid asks.

"That was a surprise, it suddenly got all bright." a adult male with brown hair says rubbing his head before noticing all of us, "H-Hello." he says awkwardly.

"You're…" The silver haired girl says.

"Don't tell me…" The blond haired girl also says.

"Daigo-San?!" Blueberry says surprised.

I gave an awkward cough, "Who?" I ask completely lost.

"Hi!" the man apparently named Daigo says giving a salute, "I see, you all know about me, maybe I'm famous?." he says.

"I don't." I say giving a meek wave.

"Daigo-San is a legendary fighter who continues to dominate the top of the Vanguard world, anybody who doesn't know Daigo can heartily be crawled a Vanguard fighter!" Kid says excitedly to me.

I looked over at Daigo, "Ehh really." I say a bit intrigued before blinking, "Heartily be crawled?" I ask realizing what he said.

"He means Hardly be called." Silver says with a sigh.

"Yeah, Hardly be culled right brother?!" Kid asked blueberry.

"Yeah!" Blueberry nods to his….friend, kid brother, I wasn't sure, "I've seen you before in a special edition of Weekly Vanguard." he tells Daigo.

"There's a Vanguard Magazine, huh maybe I should check it out." I mutter in thought.

"Marvelous!" Daigo says excitedly.

"But I heard that you had disappeared recently, Daigo." Silver comments.

"Hmm, There were certain circumstances." Daigo says.

"Circumstances?" Blueberry asked.

"Sorry to interrupt when you're having so much fun but may we have a word?" Blond asks.

"Huh?" Daigo says looking at the two before he walked off with the other two and curly joined them.

I took a look around the shop while we waited, "So this is a Card Shop?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes, for a card game called Vanguard." Blueberry says with a smile, "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Sendou Aichi." he says kindly.

"I smiled, "Pleasure, Sendou." I tell him.

"I'm Katsuragi Kamui." Kid, no Katsuragi says.

"Tokura Misaki." The girl introduced.

I gave a light bow, "Pleasure."

"Do you play Vanguard?" Katsuragi asked me.

I twiddled my thumbs, "Well I have a deck I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cards, I haven't had time to really play yet, I only got my deck about three months ago and only had about one or two fights so far." I tell them.

"What clan do you play?" Tokura asks me curiously.

I didn't see any harm in telling her, " I play…" I began before Daigo came back out.

"Sorry for the wait, okay who's gonna fight my Royal Paladin?" Daigo asked.

I frowned Royal Paladin, something about that name made my want to clash against it with my clan even if he was a famous fighter.

"Awesome, the legendary Royal Paladin deck you say?" Katsuragi says.

"I've been helping at the shop for a long time, but I've never seen that deck!" Tokura comments.

"You really are a legendary fighter, Daigo!" Katsuragi says giddily.

I walked over to the console and set my starter down.

"F-Fight me" Sendou begins to call out.

I looked at Sendou, "Ahh sorry did you want to fight him, there's just something about his clan that makes me want to fight with it." I tell him

"It's okay." Sendou says with a resigned look.

" You Sure?" I asked.

Sendou nodded a bit more sure.

"Okay, Let's fight!" Daigo says accepting my challenge setting down his starter.

We each drew our hands, I looked at mine I took the two triggers in my hand and put them back into the deck for a mullagain and drew 2 cards before shuffling.

"Stand Up, Z Vanguard!" I called out flipping over the card.

"Stand Up, the Vanguard!" Daigo called out flipping over his card as well, "Stardust Trumpeter!"

"What the?" Katuragi says in shock.

"I don't believe it" Tokura says in shock.

"Fullbau?!" Katsuragi says looking at my starter in shock.

"That's Shadow Paladin!" Tokura says in disbelief.

"Shadow Paladin and Royal Paladin?!" Sendou says in surprise.

" Amazing two legendary clans." Katsuragi says.

"I can't believe they really exist." Tokura states

"Shadow Paladin and Royal Paladin…" Suiko comments.

"Who are these two?" Blond asked.

"Good question." Suiko stated.

"What's the difference, who cares who they are, it doesn't change the fact that this has gotten interesting, right?" Swirly asked her two friends.

Daigo Hand: 5 [Damage] ® (Stardust) ®

Zephyr Hand: 5 [Damage] ® (Fulbau V) ®

Daigo drew for his turn, "Ride the Vanguard!" he says slamming down the card, "Little Sage, Marron, the figure on Daigo's side of the virtual table turned into a young male with blond hair and red glasses holding a book, Turn End!" he finishes.

"My Turn, Draw." I say drawing my card before considering my options, Ride, Blaster Javelin." I say slamming down the card onto the vanguard circle as the Dog on the virtual space turns into a male with a spear, "Fullbau V's Skill when I ride on top of it I draw a card." I say drawing a card (Blaster Javelin/6000/1)

"Then with Javalin's skill since Fullbau is in the soul it gains Power + 2000. I stated, (Blaster Javelin/6000-8000/1) "I call Blaster Dagger V" I stated calling a Rear Guard behind the Vanguard. (Blaster Dagger V/6000/1) "With a boost from Dagger, Javelin Attacks." I say resting my units. (Blaster Javelin 8000 + Blaster Dagger V 6000: 14000) - (Marron/8000)

"No Guard!" Daigo says as Javelin throws his spear and it hits Marron.

"Check." I say revealing the top card of my deck, (Knight of Nullity, Masquerade), "No Trigger." I stated.

"Damage Check." Daigo says revealing Pongal, "No Trigger." he says putting the card in the damage zone.

"Blaster Dagger V's Skill, When an attack it boosts hits the Vanguard I put it into the soul, "I say sliding Dagger into the Soul, "Turn End. I finish.

Daigo Hand: 5 [Uamage] ® (Marron/8000/1) ®

Zephyr Hand: 6 [Damage] ® (Javelin/8000/1) ®

"My turn, Draw!" Daigo says drawing for his turn, "Ride the Vanguard!" he says grabbing a card, "Knight of Determination, Lamorak!" he says as the unit transforms into a male with long brown hair and elf ears (Lamorak/10000/2) "I call Knights of Silence Gallatin and Toypugal!" he says calling a unit to the Left of the Vanguard and behind it. (Gallatin/10000/2) (Toy/6000/1)

"Gallatin, do a marvelous attack against Javelin." Daigo orders his monster. (Gallatin:10000) -( Javelin/8000)

"No guard" I stated as the attack hit, "Damage check." I say revealing the top card, (Blaster Axe) "No Trigger." I say placing the card in the Damage pile.

"With a boost from Toypugal, Lamorak attacks!" Daigo declares resting the units. (Lamorak: 10000 + Toy 6000 :16000) - (Javelin/8000)

"No Guard." I stated.

Daigo checked the trigger, "Excellent, the Trigger is Critical!" he says revealing the Yellow Icon.

"Damage Check." I say, "First Check" I Flipped the top card, (Little Skull Witch, Nemain.) "Second Check." I flipped another card, (Blaster Javelin) "No Trigger" I say placing the two cards in the damage zone.

Daigo Hand: 4 [Uamage] (Gallatin/10000/2 (Lamorak/10000/2) ®

® (Toy/6000/1) ®

Zephyr Hand: 6 [UUUage] ® (Javelin/8000/1) ®

"Stand and Draw." I say turning my units vertical and drawing, " I Ride, Blaster Axe." I say slamming down the unit. (Axe/10000/2) "I call Blaster Rapier and Knight of Nullity Masquerade. I say calling them to the left and right of the Vanguard respectively. (Rapier/9000/2) (Masquerade/9000/2)

"Masquerade attacks Gallatin, Skill activates, when I control a Blaster Vanguard it gets Power + 3000" I called out resting Masquerade (Masquerade: 9000+3000: 12000) - (Gallatin:10000)

"I guard with Margal!" Daigo says spinning the card in his hand.

"That's Daigo all right, totally cool, but that's the back of the card!" Katsuragi says when the card stops facing the wrong way.

Daigo laughs it off before flipping the card around "Sorry, Sorry. He apologizes. (Margal:5000S) (Gallatin: 10000 - 15000) the attack was blocked.

"Blaster Axe!" I call out resting my Vanguard. (Axe: 10000) - (Lamorak: 10000)

"No Guard." Daigo says.

I flipped over the top card, (Death Feather Eagle - Critical) "Get Critical Trigger, Critical to Vanguard Power to Rapier." I say. (Rapier/9000-14000)

"Damage Check" Daigo says revealing the first card, (High Dog Breeder, Akane) he reveals his second card, (Pixe Fife and Drum - Stand) "Get Stand Trigger, I give 5000 Power to my Vanguard and stand Gallatin." (Lamorak:10000 - 5000)

"Turn end." I finish without attacking with Rapier since It wasn't a good time to use it's effect.

Daigo Hand: 4 [UUUage] (Gallatin/10000/2 (Lamorak/10000/2) ®

® (Toy/6000/1) ®

Zephyr Hand: 5 [UUUage] (Rapier/9000/2) (Axe/10000/2) (Masquerade/9000/2)

"Impressive for two clans called Legendary." Tokura comments.

"But Daigo is a legendary fighter himself, I can't believe he'll just keep taking a beating without fighting back." Katsuragi adds on.

"He probably won't" Tokura tells Katsuragi.

"Stand and Draw." Daigo says drawing and standing before grabbing a card, "Even if a great number of years pass, your fighting spirit will never waver, Ride the Vanguard!" he says slamming the card down, "White Dragon Knight, Pendragon!" (Pendragon/10000-15000/3) "With Pendragon's skill when I ride it it gets plus 5000 power until the end of the turn. He states.

"I call High Dog Breeder, Akane!" Daigo says spinning the card around this time catching it the right way and calling it to the right of his vanguard.. (Akane/8000/2) "And Counterblast!" he says flipping two cards in the damage Zone down. "Superior Call, Come on, Pongal." he says doing a really cool trick with his deck calling out a silver dog unit behind Akane. (Pongal/7000/1) "And Counterblast Once More!" Daigo says flipping his last Face Up Damage down and sliding Pongal into the soul, "Soul Saver Dragon into the hand." he says adding a card.

"I call Toypugal!" Daigo says calling a second Toypugal behind Akane. "Gallatin, Attack Rapier!" he orders his knight. (Gallatin/10000) - (Rapier/9000)

"Intercept!" I call out moving Masquerade to block. (Masquerade/5000S) - (Rapier/9000-14000)

"Next, with a boost from Toypugal, Pendragon attacks your Vanguard." Diago says resting the Center Line (Pendragon - 15000 + Toypugal/6000: 21000 ATK) - (Axe/10000)

I gazed at my hand for a moment, my current guard options were best to save so I make a gamble, "No guard!" I stated.

"Check the drive trigger!" Daigo called out, "First Check!" he flips over the first card, (Little Sage Marron) "Second Check!" (Flash Shield, Iseult) "To bad, no trigger." he says adding the cards to his hand.

"Damage Check." I say revealing the card, (Gust Blaster Dragon) "No Trigger." I say placing the card.

"I attack with Akane, boosted by Toypugal!" Daigo says resting his right column (Akane/8000 + Toy/6000:14000) - (Axe/10000)

"Death Feather Eagle Guard!" I say placing the card on the Guardian Circle. (Eagle/10000S) (Axe/10000-20000)

"Great, Nice Guard!" Daigo comments.

"Thanks I guess." I say a bit unsure putting Eagle in the drop zone.

Daigo Hand: 7 [DDDage] (Gallatin/10000/2) (Pendragon/10000/3) (Akane/8000/2)

® (Toy/6000/1) (Toy/6000/1)

Zephyr Hand: 5 [UUUUge] (Rapier/9000/2) (Axe/10000/2) ®

"I stand and Draw." I say, "I Ride Gust Blaster Dragon." I say throwing the Unit onto the VC. (Gust/11000/3), "I call Masquerade and Grave Horn Unicorn." I say calling a second copy of Masquerade to my Open front right RC. (Masquerade/9000/2) and Unicorn behind Gust. (Grave/5000/0)

"Rapier Attacks." I say resting Rapier (Rapier/9000) - (Pendragon/10000)

"No Guard." Daigo says.

Rapier hits with her attack, "Rapier's skill activates, Special Counterblast." I say flipping over a Blaster in the Damage Zone, "When her attack hits the Vanguard I search the deck for a Grade 1 and Call it." I said setting down my hand and picking up the deck and looking through it, "I call Blaster Javelin" I say placing the unit behind Masquerade and shuffling. (Javelin/6000/1)

"With a Boost from Javelin, Masquerade attacks, with his Skill Power plus 3000/ (Masquerade/9000-3000 + 6000:18000) - (Pendragon/10000)

"I intercept with Akane and Guard with Marron" Daigo says moving Akane forward and guarding from hand. (Akane/5000S) (Marron/5000S) (Pendragon/10000-20000)

"Gust Blaster attacks!" I say resting the Vanguard, "Gust Blaster Skill, when a Blaster is in the soul it gets plus 2000 power. (Gust/11000-13000) "The ominous winds of the cursed dragons regret bring forth a cursed wind on this battlefield, Gust Blaster Dragon, LIMIT BREAK!" I call out making a counterblast, "Gust Blaster Dragon, Damned Charging Tail!" I call out as Gust Blaster slashes through Rapier, Javelin and Unicorn with its tail making the units scream out in pain as I place the cards in the drop Zone, "With this Limit Break, for each Blaster in the Soul, Gust gains +5000 Power and 1 Critical until the end of the battle." I state.

"Ehh…." Daigo says in shock.

"Let's see how many Blaster's were there." Katsuragi says trying to do the mental math.

"Blaster Javelin, Blaster Dagger V, and Blaster Axe." Tokura tells him.

"So that means…." Katsuragi says.

"28,000 Power and 4 Critical!" Sendou says in shock.

"Hoooh and Z-Kun hasn't even had the drive check." Swirly says giving me a little nickname making me blush a little.

"Yikes, I Guard with Iseult." Daigo says putting the card down and dropping a card. (Iseult/Null) (Pendragon/10000-Null) "Whew, if it weren't for Iseult, this would be all over right now." he comments.

"Drive Check." I say putting my hand on my deck, "First Check." I flipped the card, (Nightmare Painter V) "Second check." (Darkside Trumpeter-Stand) "Get Stand Trigger, I stand Masquerade and power plus 5000 (Masquerade/9000-14000) "Attack." I say resting Masquerade again. (Masquerade/14000-3000: 17000) (Pendragon/10000)

"No Guard." Daigo says as the attack hits, "Damage Check." he reveals the top card. (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - Heal) "I got a heal trigger I add + 5000 Power to Pendragon) he says. (Pendragon/15000)

"Turn End." I finish.

Daigo Hand: 3 [DDDUge] (Gallatin/10000/2) (Pendragon/10000/3) ®

® (Toy/6000/1) (Toy/6000/1)

Zephyr Hand: 4 [DDUUge] ® (Gust/11000/3) (Masquerade/9000/2)

"I stand and draw." Daigo says beginning his turn, "Now it's my turn, Do a fantastic jump over the limit with a marvelous leap, Pendragon, Limit Break!"

"A Royal Paladin Limit Break?!" Sendou says in shock.

"I check the top five cards from my deck, choose one grade 3 Royal Paladin unit, and Superior ride it." Daigo says picking up the top 5 cards and looking at them and grabbing one, "Guardian deity of the knights, give your power to Pendragon, the king who commands all dragons, Superior ride the Vanguard, Soul Saver Dragon!" he says slamming the card down, "And Soul Blast!" he says removing five cards from the soul, "plus 5000 Power to Gallatin and both Toypugals. (Gallatin/10000-15000) (Toy/6000-11000) X 2

"I also call Soul Saver Dragon!" Daigo says calling the Soul Saver he searched Earlier to infront of Toypugal. (Soul/10000/3)

"This is a Royal Paladin Limit Break!" Sendou says in awe.

"I attack with Gallatin!" Daigo says resting the Unit. (Gallatin/15000) - (Gust/11000)

"No Guard!" I state taking the attack, "Damage Check." I say flipping over the card, (Flatbau-Heal) "I got a Heal Trigger, I give plus 5000 to the Vanguard and heal one Damage, "I say placing the Face Down Little Witch, Nemain in the Drop Zone and Placing Flatbau in the Damage Zone. (Gust/11000-16000)

"My Vanguard, Soul Saver, attacks with a boost from the center Toypugal!" Daigo says resting the center line, "Both of the unit's skills activate, the total power is 27000" he says (Soul/10000-13000 + Toy/11000-14000:27000)

"No Guard!" I said taking a gamble he wouldn't get a Critical.

Daigo did his drive check but no triggers.

"Damage Check." I said checking my trigger, (Flatbau-Heal) "Heal Trigger, I Give 5000 To Gust and Heal one damage." I say healing my last face down Damage. (Gust/16000-21000)

"I do a marvelous attack with my rear guard Soul Saver, boosted by my right Toypugal!" Daigo calls out. (Soul Saver/10000 + Toy/11000-14000: 24000)

"I Guard with Little Skull Witch, Nemain." I said placing the Sentinel on the Guardian Circle and dropping Darkside Trumpeter. (Nemain/Null) (Gust/21000-Blocked)

Soul Saver's attack was deflected by Nemain's shield.

"Nemain's Skill, when she blocks an attack, if I have a copy of her in the Drop Zone, I can Draw a Card then discard." I say drawing a card before immediately discarding the one I drew which was Grave Horn Unicorn.

"He blocked the attack!" Katsuragi comments.

"Turn End." Daigo says.

Daigo Hand: 4 [DDDUge] (Gallatin/10000/2) (Soul/10000/3) (Soul/10000/3)

® (Toy/6000/1) (Toy/6000/1)

Zephyr Hand: 3 [UUUUge] ® (Gust/11000/3) (Masquerade/9000/2)

"The Shadows are Hungry." I stated.

"Hmm.." Daigo mutters confused.

"Final Turn!" I called out, "Stand and Draw." I say standing Gust and Masquerade and drawing, "I call Phantom Blaster Dragon, Nightmare Painter V, Blaster Axe, and Grave Horn Unicorn!" I said calling my entire hand to the Front Left RC, Rear Left RC, Center RC and Rear Right RC in that order, (Phantom/10000/3 )(Axe/10000/2) (Painter V/6000/1) (Grave/5000/0)

"Nightmare Painter V's Skill!" I called out, when he's called by soul charging a grade 1 from the Drop Zone. "I said attaching the Javelin in there to the soul, "he gains + 3000 Power until the end of this turn." (Painter V/6000-9000)

"With a boost from Grave Horn, Masquerade attacks, with it's skill power plus 3000" (Masquerade/9000-3000 + 5000: 17000)

"No Guard." Daigo says as the attack hits, "Damage check!" he says revealing the top card, (Flash Shield, Iseult) "No trigger." he says placing the card in the damage zone.

"Now Daigo has 5 damage." Sendou commented

"And this turn's attacks have just started!" Katsuragi says

"Four cards in his hand, can he hold out?!" Tokura states

"With a boost from Nightmare Painter V, Gust Blaster Dragon attacks your Vanguard. (Gust/11000-13000) "Gust Blaster Dragon LIMIT BREAK!" I called out as the circle exploded in front of Gust Blaster, "Damned Charging Tail!" I cried out as Gust skewered Masquerade, Grave Horn and Blaster Axe, "With this Gust Blaster gains + 5000 Power and a Critical for each Blaster in the Soul, with 4 Blasters the power gain is 20000 and 4 Critical making the attack 42000 and 5 Critical. (Gust/13000-33000 + 9000: 42000)

"42000 Power with 5 Critical!" Katsuragi says in shock.

"Amazing." Tokura says.

"This kid sure is good." Suiko commented.

"No Guard." Daigo says with a disappointed shrug.

"Check Z Drive Trigger." I said placing my hand on my deck, "First Check." I said flipping over the Card (Death Feather Eagle-Critical) "Second Check." I said flipping the second card, (Grave Horn Unicorn-Critical) "I got a double critical Trigger, I give all effects to my Vanguard (Gust/42000-52000/C5-7)

Daigo made this weird noise as the attack hit.

"That's his sixth point of damage." Sendou points out.

"Even if he gets a heal trigger it's all over." Tokura commented.

"Damage Trigger Check, I got a heal trigger!" Daigo says doing a damage check (Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine), "I heal 1 Point of damage and give plus 5000 Power to Soul Saver!" he says healing the damage (Soul/10000-15000) "Second Check." (White Dragon Knight, Pendragon)

As Daigo hit 6 Damage his Astral Body faded from Cray resulting in my Victory.

"Seriously, Impressive Zephyr you beat me!" Daigo compliments me with a thumbs up.

"Thank you for those kind words." I tell Daigo while rubbing my forehead to try and alleviate the pressure behind them that had been slightly building at the end of the fight, "I'm grateful to have been able to fight a strong fighter such as yourself." I tell him as I picked up my cards looking at them with a smile.

"Look." I looked up hearing Swirly's voice to see a vortex opening behind Daigo

"He's being swept away to another place." Suiko states.

"What do you mean?" Blond asked Suiko.

"My bet is that when Royal Paladin disappeared from this world, it created a time-space warp and he was swept up into it." Suiko states.

Disappeared from this world, Time-Space Warp it sounds like there was a whole nother bag of mess going on.

"Then he'll be trapped like that forever?" Blond asked.

"Yes, at least until the day the Royal Paladin clan is set free." Suiko stated.

"But it looks like he's having fun." Swirly says about Daigo's smile.

"Do your Vanguard best!" Daigo tells us.

"Yeah!" I say with a nod giving a two finger salute as he vanishes.

"Daigo, fight with me next…" Sendou says not noticing Daigo vanish, "Huh?" he mutters not seeing Daigo.

I walked out as well since it was getting late and I had to get back to my hotel to feed my cat Nemain who I brought with me, I heard Katsuragi say something but I paid it no heed.

-VG-

The next day while exploring some more I found a shop called Card Capital and and decided to take a look inside.

"Huh." I say blinking in shock.

"Nightshade." Sendou says surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Tokura asks me with an owlish blink.

I shrugged, "I was just exploring around and saw this shop, is this your local spot." I asked.

"Yeah." Sendou says with a nod.

"Nightshade Fight Me." Katsuragi says holding up a deck.

I felt a rush I couldn't explain at the challenge maybe this game could be fun after all, "Yeah!" I said pulling out my deck as well and going over to a table and setting the card down.

"Ready." Katsuragi asks me as we both drew our opening hands.

"Yeah!" I said as I couldn't help the grin on my face, "Imagine it." I told Katsuragi.

"Stand Up, 'Z' Vanguard!" We both said flipping over our starters as I added in Z.

**Thanks for reading this One Shot for Cardfight Vanguard, I hope you enjoyed it if you got this far, I wrote this as a way to dip my toe in the proverbial waters for writing Cardfights, any critiques that are offered are welcomed, this is merely my first attempt as I hope to get better at writing card fights as time goes on, once I get enough practice I may do a fleshed out Vanguard Story.**


	2. Discontinued

Hey everyone first off I wanted to apologize for not updating any of my stories in the past few months but honestly I found myself in a bit of a rut with all of them. I couldn't figure out how or where I wanted any of the stories and their plots to go. So after a few months of gathering my thoughts I decided the best course of action would be to take a proverbial deep breath and start clean on a blank slate. So I will be discontinuing all my current stories but I will leave them up in case anyone wants to read them for nostalgia sake as well as my own need to ever look back on my own works.

I will be doing the reboot of Dragons of Zero first which will go under the new title of Revenger of Maiami alongside a list of planned upcoming projects I plan to do in the future, and a poll asking you the order of which you would like to see said future projects the most.

Sorry to anyone who was enjoying the previous set of stories but I just feel this is the best way for me to move forward as a writer, I thank you all for your support and hope you continue to enjoy my stories as they come out.


End file.
